


can't leave you

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, alternate ending to 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: alternate ending to 5x12 its cute as shit LEAVE PROMPTS IN COMMENTS!1!!!!1





	

mickey heard the phone ring. at first, he wanted to go back to sleep. then, he realized who the call was from. he missed it and called right back. it was ian.   
"mick?" ian said a little shakily.   
"are you ok? are you safe?" mickey said, already running out the door.   
"im at my house." ian said.   
"on my way."  
and with that, mickey ran as fast as he could without stopping all the way to the gallghers. his stomach was in knots and he had a lump in his throat. he kept on running until he saw him- the love of his life- sitting on the steps to the front porch with his knees to his chest and head resting on his arms that were folded on top of his knees.   
"where the fuck were you?" mickey asked, trying as hard as he possibly could to not cry. ian looked up at him weakly, and mickeys heart instantly broke. ians eyes were puffy, tears stained his cheeks, and his hair was a mess. mickey ran to sit next to him, snaking his arm around ians shoulders and rubbing his thumb back and forth.   
"ey," mickey whispered. "its ok. just tell me what happened."  
"with monica. she-she wanted me to leave you." ian sighed shakily. he turned his head and rested his cheek on his arm and look at mickey. "but i cant, mick. i cant. i-i love you." he began to sob. mickey pulled him in close and held him against his chest.   
"i love you too." mickey whispered ians hair.   
"i dont want you to just wait for me to do my next crazy shit. you deserve everything that i cant give you, mick. you-you can go if you want to." ian sobbed into mickeys chest.   
"ey, look at me." mickey said as he moved his hands to cup ians face. ian tried to turn away. "look at me." ian softly nodded and brought his eyes to meet mickeys. "i love you. that means good times, bad sickness, health all that shit. we take care of each other. and if right now i gotta take care of you then thats fuckin fine because youre worth it. believe me, gallagher. i wouldnt be here if you werent." mickey had to try as hard as he could not to let the tears in his eyes fall. ian crumpled back into mickeys arms and mickey held him as tight as he could. the two just sat there, ians sobs calming, mickeys breath steadying. after a while, the sun began to set and ian began to shiver. mickey instinctively held him tighter and tried to still him. the wind kicked in and both were freezing.   
"cmon, lets go inside." mickey said softly as he stood up and slipped his fingers in between ians, helping him stand. they walked in to the gallaghers house and fiona was in the kitchen humming the tune of some annoying song, so she didnt notice the couple walk in. they sat on the couch and mickey put his arm around ians shoulders, letting him curl up against his chest and hold his free hand. ian grabbed a blanket and spread it over them and turned on the tv. they both sighed contently, settling in further on the couch and absentmindedly rubbing their thumbs against whatever skin they landed on. the two just sit there, breathing each other in.   
"hey, guys?" fionas voice brought them out of their trance. "the kids are going to bed, you guys should too. its late."   
"uh, yeah. goodnight fi." ian said as he and mickey headed upstairs. mickey snaked his hand around ians waist, pulling him into the bathroom.   
"shower. im assuming you fuckin need one." ian laughed.   
mickey turned on the water and undressed as ian did the same. they stepped in to the shower, mickey letting ian stand under the water first. he pumped some shampoo into his hands and began to run it through ians hair, pulling him in for a kiss. ian ran his hands through mickeys hair and over his cheek, pulling him impossibly closer. after a while, the water started to run cold, so mickey pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against ians.   
"never scare me like that again." mickey whispered, a lump forming in his throat. "i wont. i promise, mick." ian replied. he pressed a soft kiss to mickeys lips. they finished showering and dried off, then pulled on some boxers that were already on the floor. mickey crawled into the bed and stuck out his arm, inviting ian to curl up next to him. ian felt his stomach lift, looking at his amazing boyfriend and thanking his lucky stars that he was still here. he sat down and scooted over to him, resting his head on mickeys chest. he laid a hand over mickeys heart and rubbed his fingers over the skin. mickey had his hands on the indent of ians waist and absentmindedly traced patterns with the tips of his fingers. their feet tangled together and mickey lightly kissed ians flaming red hair. ian, having not slept for days, let out a sigh, his eyes closing. mickey looked down at him and whispered, "you are so beautiful. i love you." ian laughed sleepily. "i love you too, baby."   
"baby?" mickey scoffed jokingly.   
"mhm." ian mumbled into mickeys chest.   
"mkay. goodnight babe." mickey pressed one more kiss onto ians head and turned slightly to hold ian closer. ian fell asleep to mickeys heartbeat, and mickey to ians breathing. they were going to be ok.


End file.
